mas que un amigo
by Mara Fanfics
Summary: un amigo que conocen desde pequeños, todos lo quieren y aprecian, dias antes de su llegada empiezan a hablar tanto de el que bella se siente abandonada y tiene una punzada de celos asia ese tal Edward. ¿Que pasara cuando ellos dos realmente se conoscan?, la actitud de ella no mejorara las cosas para una buena convivencia
1. Chapter 1

Gracias ala beta monsee Soto por ayudare

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es 100% mia :). Si desean publicar mi fic en alguna otra pagina avisenme porfavor, evitemos problemas y chicas si alguna ve este fic en alguna otra pagina sin mi permiso, con otro nombre, o en adaptaciones diferentes aviseme porfavor, espero que les guste :) by: Mara  
Un dia todos los amigos de Bella empiezan a hablar de Edward un amigo que conocen desde pequeños, todos lo quieren y aprecian, dias antes de su llegada empiezan a hablar tanto de el que bella se siente abandonada y tiene una punzada de celos asia ese tal Edward. ¿Que pasara cuando ellos dos realmente se conoscan? ¿podran llevarse bien apesar de la actitud de ella?

* * *

Más que un amigo

Prologo

Después de 11 años regreso a casa, pasé esos años en Estados Unidos. Hoy regresaba a Londres, estaba tan emocionado que sentía me desmayaría como niña. Hace tanto que no veo a mis amigos y demás a mi familia.

Me mandaba correos con Emmett y a Jasper cada vez que podía, me habían dicho que las cosas cambiaron demasiado, había chicos nuevos, atracciones nuevas, bueno me fui a New York a los 6 años, no había tanta atracción para los niños.

¡Rayos! Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso por entrar a una clase, el maldito corredor se me hacía eterno.

Toqué y abrí lentamente la puerta, varios pares de ojos voltearon a verme.

-Usted debe de ser el Sr. Cullen.

-Si soy yo- le contesté al profesor mientras pasaba al salón. Me sentía observado por todos lados.

-Soy el señor Banner, tu profesor de biología, siéntate- escudriño el salón y dio con el único lugar vacío- Ahí.

Apuntó a una mesa donde estaba una hermosa mujer, con los cabellos color chocolate, sonreí al verla pero ella no me devolvió la sonrisa.

**Cap. 1 Planes para un desconocido**

Entre en la cafetería y vi a mis amigos hablando animadamente, fui por mi comida y me acerqué a la mesa donde estaba todos mis amigos.

Llevaba 11 años de conocerlos, tal vez 10 y medio pero los quería muchísimo. Caminé hasta ellos.

-¿¡En serio!? No te pases Emmett- La voz de Alice se escuchaba en toda la cafetería- Tenemos que hacer una Fiesta.

-Cálmate Enana- le respondió Emmett- faltan 3 semanas para que llegue.

-No, no, no tengo que planear muchas cosas.

-Hola bella.

-Hola Ángela ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan animados?

Todos empezaron a hablarme de Edward, un amigo de la infancia. Sentí una punzada de celos por el tal Edward, no sé, todos estaban tan emocionados, fiestas, cartas, casi de todo.

Por lo que me contó Alice todo el día él era muy especial, su padre era doctor y su mamá decoradora, todos ellos habían nacido aquí y se conocían, cuando él se fue todos estaban muy tristes, así que ahora regresaba.

No lo entendía, este tipo cambiaba todo, mis amigos me querían, si, pero, me sentía mal porque todos pusieran su atención en el, ¿qué tenia de especial? ni que fuera un actor o cantante como para hacerle una fiesta.

-En serio bella lo amarás, el es tan gracioso- Yo solo le asentía y fingía estar feliz.

Emmett había dicho lo mismo "lo amaras", por lo que sabía Jessica estaba tan emocionadísima, yo no la verdad, y ya me empezaba a caer mal aquel muchacho, si hacía los cálculos llegaría el día de mi cumpleaños pero no es que me guste que me festejen, pero él se llevaría toda la atención.

* * *

**Hola hermosas aqui les traigo una nueva historia espero la sigan vale**

**gracias**

**besostes **

**mara**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es 100% mia. Capitulo beteado por Monsee Soto

* * *

Cap. 2 Llegó:

Habían pasado las dos semanas con los preparativos de la llegada de "Edward". Pues prácticamente me desaparecí de la escuela, me iba a mi casa y viceversa.  
La verdad es que Edward solo me caía mal por el simple hecho de robarse a mis amigos, además todos lo ponían en un altar de chico guapo y toda la cosa.  
Me vestí rápidamente con unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros, bajé a desayunar. Mi mamá estaba preparando unos ricos Hot Cakes.

-Hola cariño. Buenos días- me abrazó fuerte-¡Feliz cumpleaños!  
-Gracias mamá, y ¿papá?  
-Se fue al trabajo, pero te dejó un regaló- me tendió una cajita envuelta en papel azul, rasgué el papel y abrí el envoltorio, dentro de ella acomodada estaba una linda pulsera con un dije de estrella. Era muy hermoso- Póntelo Bella, se te vera genial.

El color resaltaba con mi pálida piel. Me alegré mucho porque me dieran algo bonito y sencillo, abracé a mi mama ya que ella era muy linda, por solo darme esto. Desayuné algo rápido y corrí a la escuela. Me gustaba llegar temprano para leer un poco, se me había olvidado lo de Edward hasta que entré a la escuela y vi a Alice, me sentí mal ya que solo estaban preocupados por él, ni siquiera me fue a abrazar, pero no importaba, caminé a mi primera clase biología.  
Me senté en mi lugar habitual y empecé a leer romeo y Julieta por quinta vez. Para mi sorpresa la clase empezó antes, el señor Banner era muy buen maestro así que su clase nunca aburría. Se escuchó un toque y lentamente abrieron la puerta, un chico hermoso entró por la puerta, cabellos cobrizos, tez blanca y ojos color verde. Es hermoso.

-¿Usted debe de ser el Sr. Cullen?- preguntó el profesor.  
-Si soy yo- Ok, en este instante me dejó de gustar el hermoso chico.  
- Soy el señor Banner, tu profesor de biología, siéntate- No por favor, aquí no, porque tenía que ser el único lugar- Ahí.

Apuntó al asiento al lado mío. Él camino hacia donde estaba, dándome una hermosa sonrisa, pero no se la regrese, en vez de eso empecé a apuntar lo del pizarrón. No le hablé en toda la clase, pero escuche todos sus movimientos. Fue algo raro pero no quería socializar con él. Al término de la clase, guardé mis cosas y salí de ahí sin presentarme, solo vi que todos mis compañeros se acercaron a él.

_**EPOV**_

¡Rayos! Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso por entrar a una clase el maldito corredor se me hacía eterno.  
Toque y abrí lenta mente la puerta, varios pares de ojos voltearon a verme.  
-Usted debe de ser el Sr. Cullen  
-Si soy yo- le contesté al profesor mientras pasaba al salón, me sentía observado por todos lados

.  
-Soy el señor Banner, tu profesor de biología, siéntate- escudriño el salón y dio con el único lugar vacío- Ahí.  
Apuntó a una mesa donde estaba una hermosa mujer, con los cabellos color chocolate, sonreí al verla pero ella no me devolvió la sonrisa, me senté a su lado, pero en toda la clase no volteó a verme, es más cuando, terminó ni siquiera se presentó, solo guardo sus cosas y se fue dejándome con todos a los que conocía. Después de clases corrí al estacionamiento por lo que había visto Alice, mi mejor amiga de la infancia, tenía preparada una sorpresa para mí.

Al llegar vi a Alice con la chica de la mañana la había visto en 3 clases conmigo pero no me habló.

-Anda Bells, por favor, vamos ¿sí?- le decía Alice a la chica.  
- No, lo siento Alice, tengo que hacer… Tarea.  
-Bella eres mi amiga así que tienes que ir quieras o no.- sentenció Alice. Miré la escena algo cómica. Alice era pequeña, y aún así le hablaba a la chica con mucha actitud-¡Ah! Eddi-  
Odiaba ese nombre y lo sabía  
-Hola Alice, ¿qué pasa?- apunté a la chica.  
-Nada, espérame voy por Emmett- Corrió hacia la escuela, la chica creo llamada Bella rodó los ojos y caminó a su carro.  
-¡Oye!- le grité. No me hizo caso y siguió su camino. Corrí hasta ella y la agarré del brazo, ella solo volteó a verme con mirada asesina- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no te presentaste conmigo?  
-Porque no me caes bien- se soltó de mi agarre y siguió su camino.

* * *

**ash bella no lo trates asi, jajja bueno aqui el capitulo 2**

**espero les gusteGracias por lee**

**Besotes mara**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es 100% mia, capitulo Beteado por Monsee Sotoo

* * *

Cap. 3 insoportable

BPOV

-Anda Bells, por favor, vamos ¿sí?-me estaba convenciendo Alice para ir a la fiestecita de "Edward".  
- No lo siento Alice, tengo que hacer…Tarea.  
-Bella eres mi amiga, así que tienes que ir quieras o no.- me sentenció Alice. Ella era pequeña, y que me hablaba así era porque tenía valor-¡Ah! Eddi.

Ella corrió hasta Edward saludándolo vi como apunto hacia mí.  
-Hola Alice, ¿qué pasa?  
-Nada, espérame voy por Emmett- ni siquiera me dijo espérame en vez de eso salió corriendo a la escuela. No pensaba ir a la fiesta así que empecé a caminar al coche.  
-¡Oye!- escuché como me gritaba Edward, pero seguí caminando porque no quería verle, cuando menos sentí me tomo del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no te presentaste conmigo?  
-Por qué no me caes bien- me solté de su agarre, sé que mi voz destiló desprecio, pero me caía mal, además, ¿quién se creía para agarrarme de esa forma?

Me subí rápidamente a mi coche sin esperar que Alice o alguien más me hablara, manejé velozmente a casa, quería llegar ya. Mi mamá me dijo que papá vendría a la hora de la comida solo para partir un pastel, eso era muy lindo de su parte.

Estaba por llegar a casa cuando sonaron las notas de _Florence and the_ machinesupe que era Alice. Pensé en contestarle, pero decidí que esa no era una buena idea , lo más probable es que me coaccionara para ir a la fiesta y yo no quería ir.

Vi estacionado el coche de mi papá. Baje rápidamente y antes de que llegara a la puerta mi padre abrió y salió a abrazarme.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella!- me gustaba que mi papá me abrazara, ya que no lo hacía seguido.

-Gracias papá- entramos a la casa, Rene ya estaba poniendo la comida en la mesa, la ayudamos a terminar de servir, un gran pastel estaba en medio de la mesa decorado con notas musicales, en el centro decía _"Feliz cumpleaños bella, te queremos, tus padres" _ era un hermoso detalle, no recuerdo hace cuanto lo habíamos festejado los tres. Empezamos a hablar de temas triviales, cosas de la vida cosas por el estilo.

-¿Qué tal es Edward, bella? Hoy conocí a su padre es muy amable- y ¡Bum! Tenía que hablar de él y su familia en estos momentos.

-Bueno la verdad es que no pude hablarle papá, la escuela estuvo muy agitada.

Es obvio que no le iba a decir _"Lo siento papá, me cae mal porque me robó a mis amigos y el que me felicitaran hoy"_

-Pues por lo que me han contado en el trabajo es buena onda-Mi mamá lo quedo viendo significativamente- Ah, sí Bella, hora de partir tu pastel.

El pastel estaba delicioso, como está algo grande, no nos lo acabaríamos, así que mañana les llevaría a mis… amigos, creo.

Subí a mi habitación en serio tenía que hacer tarea, bueno solo era una, así que terminé demasiado pronto, pensé en ver televisión pero la verdad me aburría, saque mi libro y me perdí en la lectura, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba hasta que mi mamá me hablo.

-Bella te busca Alice- ¡ah! Que hacía Alice aquí, faltaba, y que para llevarme a la fiesta, volteé a la ventana en posibilidades de huir por la ventana pero lo más probable es que me caería, hasta este momento empezaba a caer en cuenta de que ya era de noche como las 8.

Bajé las escaleras de la casa, en la sala estaba Alice, le sonreí abiertamente y ella solo me mostro una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Bella ¿por qué no me esperaste? Quería hablar contigo – genial, ahora que le decía

-… Te dije que tenía cosas que hacer Alice- sin siquiera pensarlo se levantó y me abrazó muy fuerte, para ser pequeña tenía mucha fuerza

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- creo que me había roto los tímpanos como gritaba.

-Gracias Alice.

-Bueno, ahora apúrate- que me apurara ¿a qué?, supongo vio mi cara de confusión- para ir a la fiesta, corre Bella, no pongas esa cara, ándale vamos ¿sí?

-Aww, está bien, vamos- me cambié a orden de Alice, con un vestido negro no muy corto, solo que me puse tenis, ella sabía que si me llegaba a poner tacones me mataría.

Mi mamá no me dio toque de queda, pero prometí llegar temprano, mañana tocaba escuela. Todo el camino fui escuchando el parloteo de Alice, ella vivía un poco retirado del centro de Londres, por lo que escuche Edward vivía cerca de ahí. Su casa estaba iluminada y muy hermosa, como siempre, se escuchaba la típica música pop dentro de la casa.

Ella bajó corriendo. Yo me detuve un poco más, no quería entrar, estaba pensado en llevarme su coche, pero en vez de eso caminé a la casa.

Todos estaban adentro, no eran muchos, pero cabían en la casa, pero al entrar me llevé con una sorpresa. Arriba en una lona decía:

**_"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA Y BIENVENIDO EDWARD"_**

No pude evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas, era genial, excepto por el nombre de Edward, solté una risita por creer que me habían abandonado.

-Mira la niña grosera se digna en venir a su fiesta- su irritante voz me quitó las felicidad.

-¡Oh! Perdona por arruinarte la bienvenida patán- lo miré mal, y caminé hacia mis amigos que empezaron a abrazarme.

Toda la fiesta intenté no mirarlo ni nada, pero es que se veía muy guapo dejando de lado que era un tipo que no sé qué me caía mal, tal vez me gustaría.

Estaba en la mesa de los jugos y botanas pensando en nada. No tenía con quien platicar.

-Hola- volteé ante esa voz- Soy Edward Cullen ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – me tendió la mano.

-Uff ¿Qué quieres?- ¿por que seguía haciendo intentos por hablarme?

-Soy nuevo, bueno acabo de regresar y a casi todos los conozco menos a ti

-Bueno creo que yo no quiero conocerte.

-Ok, ya me estas cansando ¿por qué eres tan… tan... Malcriada?

Que lo había escuchado bien, jaja, él no me conocía y decía eso, ahora sí que no. Pensé gritarle unas cuantas cosas pero en vez de eso salí de ahí y empecé a caminar hacia el coche de Alice. ¿Cómo podía decirme eso?, él era el que cambiaba a todos, parecía un mago vudú, pero estaba segura de algo, no quería ser su amiga.

**_EPOV_**

Había visto a Bella sola aquí, así que decidí ir a hablarle, tal vez arreglar las cosas, llevarnos bien.

-Hola- volteó a verme confundida- Soy Edward Cullen ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le tendí mi mano en son de paz.

-Uff ¿Qué quieres?- me chocaba ese tonito de altanería de ella, pero estaba tratando de hacer esto bien.

-Soy nuevo, bueno acabo de regresar y a casi todos los conozco menos a ti.

-Bueno, creo que yo no quiero conocerte.

-Ok ya me estas cansando ¿por qué eres tan… tan... Malcriada?- no supe que otra cosa decirle, pero me desesperó muy fácilmente esta niñita, era tan molesta. En toda la noche no la volví a ver, ni me preocupó por si le habían dolido mis palabras.

-¡Eddy! ¿Qué tal? ¿ Te está gustando todo?- Alice y su feo apodo.

-Genial Alice, esto estuvo magnifico- ella buscó alrededor del salón viendo a todos nuestros amigos.

-Oye ¿has visto a bella?- siguió buscándola, pero yo presentía que ya no estaba ni lo más remotamente cerca que aquí – Tengo que darle su regalo de cumpleaños, a veces su cabecita funciona distinto y cree que todos la estamos olvidando, ella es muy sensible aunque no se le vea.

-En serio porque a mí me pareció muy mala- lo solté así nada más que más daba ella era mala.

-¡Ay! Edward tienes que conocerla más – y así simplemente me dejó.

El martes por la mañana estaba ella en el mismo lugar de siempre, recargada leyendo. Me encantaba eso, bueno… que una persona leyera. Como si no hubiera nadie ahí ella siguió con su asunto, en el almuerzo llegué con todos nuestros amigos en la mesa pero faltaba ella, la busqué discretamente y estaba sentada sola.

-¿Y bella?- preguntó Alice sentándose a mi lado.

-Este... Bueno ella me dijo que no se sentaría con nosotros- apunto Ángela a donde estaba ella- Que no quiere hablar con nosotros.

-¿Qué, por qué?- Emmett volteándola a ver enfurecida.

-No me dijo- después de eso, todos empezamos a cambiar de tema. Vi disimuladamente como Ángela le pasaba una nota a Alice.

**_"perdónenme, pero no me cae bien Edward"_**

* * *

**xskkdjsk aww que les parese el capitulo?**

**la verdad porfavor?**

**espero les encante gracias por leer **

**las amo :***

**besos mara**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

EPOV

A lo lejos vi a Isabella, bajaba de su coche con una hermosura que ella solo sabía utilizar. Pero no sé qué me pasaba, con forme Isabella me ignoraba más ganas de hablarle tenía, era caprichosa y a veces en clases me desesperaba, era muy inteligente y los maestros siempre confiaban en ella.

Esta semana había sido difícil, en sí seguía la espinita de que Isabella ya no se llevara bien con todos, pero por otra parte me alegraba, ellos fueron mis amigos desde antes. No era egoísta, ella era la culpable por dejar de hablarles.

-¡Edi! ¿Aquí estás?- Alice corría a mi abrase- Oye, todos vamos a ir al cine

Hice una mueca, ella entendió el motivo, pero seguía diciendo "Cuando la conozcas mejor no harás esas caras". pero lo dudaba, había algo de ella que me irritaba.

-¿Ya le dijiste a ella?

-No, hoy le diré, vamos- besó mi mejilla, salió corriendo a molestar a otro con sus apodos. Como todas las mañanas saludaba con la mano a los conocidos, observé como Alice le hacía caras a Isabella, la cual, al pasar me dirigió una mirada de odio. No la entendía pero era mejor no intentarlo.

BPOV

-Bellita ¿si?- Alice y sus ojos de borreguito a medio morir. Trataban de convencerme para ir al cine y cenar con todos lo chicos, en otro momento lo hubiera aceptado pero seguía incomodándome la presencia de Edward. Era claro que yo no soy caprichosa, sabelotodo, ah, y lame medias de los profesores.

-No lo sé Alice, tengo que pedir permiso- eso no era cierto pero que mas remedio.

-Ya le avise a tus papás- creo que mis ojos se saldrían, ¿Por qué? – No me mires así Bella. Últimamente no has querido salir con nosotros, por favor ¿Si?

-Uff Alice- empecé a caminar al salón, no me agradaba llegar tarde – está bien, nos vemos al rato.

El salón estaba casi lleno, pues ya iba dar la hora. Me encaminé a mi lugar, pero tropecé con mis propios pies, eso era vergonzoso, estar hay parada decidiendo si recogerlos o seguir caminando, todos reían discretamente por mi falta de coordinación. Me agache para recogerlos rápidamente, esto solo me pasaba a mí.

Dejé todas las cosas en la mesa ignorando a Edward que parecía contento por mi tropiezo, empecé a meter todo a la mochila parecía que este no sería mi día.

-Lo has leído- voltee a verlo espantada, lo miré por medio minuto tratando de comprender- Es buen libro, nunca pensé que lo leerías.

-Si, es bueno- seguí con las cosas esperando a que soltara mi libro.

-¡Un dragonero en Ruatha! Una oportunidad: ''tenía que ingeniárselas para humillar o

enfurecer a Fax hasta el punto de que renunciara a sus pretensiones sobre el Fuerte, en

presencia de un dragonero. Entonces, Lessa podría hacer valer sus derechos de

nacimiento''- citaba un párrafo del libro que me encantaba- McCAFFREY es una muy buena escritora y muy pocos han leído estos libros.

-Lo sé, es poco común- estiré mi mano a espera de mi libro, depositó cuidadosamente el libro en mi mano como si fuera un tesoro.

El profesor empezó la clase, así que volví a ignorarlo, bueno al menos sabía que no era un niño bonito y cabezón.

La clase se estaba alargando más de la cuenta, eso era molesto.

-Chicos antes de irse les dejaré el proyecto de este semestre, el cual será su calificación- rió malvadamente- Es un trabajo de investigación sobre algún acontecimiento biológico, una tesina- empezó a escribir en el pizarrón sus características- Lo realizarán con su pareja de laboratorio.

¿Eh? ¿no podíamos hacerlo con quien fuera? al fin y al cabo se lo entregaríamos.

-Aquí están las características y todo lo que necesitan para ese trabajo. Espero que esté a tiempo y no se distraigan señores, esa será su calificación. Pueden salir.

Terminé de copiar todo muy rápido,¡Ah!, yo no quiero trabajar con Edward, y la estúpida salida de hoy, creo que no iría. Ni corriendo llegaría a mi otra clase y si llegaba no me dejarían entrar.

-¿Bella?- ¿Qué quería?, alcé mi ceja, expectante - ¿quieres ir a desayunar?

-Uhm…-no pensé que diría eso- claro.

Caminamos en silencio a la cafetería, esto era incomodo, pero no tanto como lo pensé. Me seguía irritando su presencia por sus comentarios fuera de lugar, pero tendríamos que hacer un trabajo quisiera o no.

-Am, ¿Gustad algo?

Tomé un jugo de naranja- Solo eso.

Empezó a meter muchas cosas en la charola, tomamos una mesa, ¿de qué hablaríamos? La incomodidad se situó en mi estómago, malditas mariposas, maldito el por ser guapo.

-¿Vas a ir con nosotros?- ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-Amm.. humm, no creo- era mejor cambiar- sobre el trabajo, creo que será mejor que empecemos a ver cuál podemos hacer, nuestra calificación es importante.

-Quiero que vallas.

-Pero yo no quiero ir contigo- las palabras salieron de mi boca así, no pude controlarme.

* * *

**AQUI ESTA ESPERO LES GUSTE CHICAS UFF E TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR QUE PERDI MI TOQUE **

**JAJJA ESPERO LES GUSTE ESPERO SUS Reviews **

**besos Mara**


End file.
